


Magic Led Me To You

by QueenSwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSwan/pseuds/QueenSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one shot for LoneShadow98, the 200th follower of my main fic home on fanfiction.net<br/>Based on the prompt they sent me. Emma knows how to use magic before going to Storybrooke and that's how she meets Regina, but when they meet they are both in magical disguises. They have a short romance and for whatever reason it ends until they meet again when Emma arrives in Storybrooke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Led Me To You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot for LoneShadow98, the 200th follower of my main fic home on fanfiction.net  
> Based on the prompt they sent me. Emma knows how to use magic before going to Storybrooke and that's how she meets Regina, but when they meet they are both in magical disguises. They have a short romance and for whatever reason it ends until they meet again when Emma arrives in Storybrooke.  
> All mistakes are my own sorry in advance, if you see any let me know and I will correct it.

I always believed that I was different from everyone else. That belief was confirmed when I was twelve years old, with the discovery that I posses magic. When I discovered it I half expected to receive a letter from Hogwarts, I mean Harry was an orphan like me so why not. That was wishful think though.

 

The first time I discovered I could do magic had been when my drunken foster father came barreling towards me, I squeezed my eyes shut as tightly as possible and pictured myself in the safety of my bedroom. At the moment I pictured my room I felt a fluttering in my stomach, like a butterfly's wings beating rapidly. When there was no impact from him crashing into my body I opened my eyes and was greeted by a cloud of light blue smoke and the smell of vanilla, when the cloud cleared I was in my room and left in a state of confusion. Luckily my foster father thought that seeing me disappear in a cloud of blue smoke was just a drunken hallucination and never questioned it or God only knows what he would of done to me, probably sold me off to some scientists.

 

From that point on my magic progressed rapidly. At first I was only able to move objects, make things appear or disappear and turn myself invisible for a few minutes. It took me a year to be able to transport myself to any other place again. I figured out very quickly that my magic is link to my emotions, that was after I had gotten pretty angry at one of my foster sister and ended up creating a fireball in the palm of my hand.

 

After that incident I had to be extra careful with my emotion in order to keep my secret from others. I was able to teach myself control over my magic as it progressed and expanded. I taught myself everything I could think of. Mostly stuff I'd seen in movies and I even went as far as looking in books at the library but they were of little use given that they are merely fiction.

 

As my magic grew I started to feel this pull on my chest, as if someone had tied a string around my heart and was trying to rain me into them with sharp tugs. The pull got stronger everyday, growing in frequency and often times gave me extreme pain.

 

One day when I was sixteen the pain got to be unbearable so I decided to follow the pull and see where it would lead me. It lead me from my group home in Boston to Maine. Not even a town in mean, a dead end in the middle of a side road off the main highway to be exact.

 

The ache in my chest was eased but I still had no idea what had caused it or why standing at the end of what road stopped it. I looked around the area but found nothing out of the ordinary. The only thing I did actually discover was that when I got up close to the dead end there was a distinct smell and feel of magic, unlike my own it smelt like apples and cinnamon and it felt amazing I've never felt anything like it in my life, it was so foreign to me, it was like coming home. I'd never felt like that in the many places I've lived but in the middle of nowhere Maine I felt completely at home.

 

It scared me, so I did what I always do, I ran. I ran and I didn't stop until I reach the group home without so much as a glance back, ignoring the pain inside that felt as though I had left a piece of my soul back on the side of that road.

 

From then on I just decided to ignore the ache in my chest and eventually it resided to a dull ache that I learned to live with.

 

That was until two years later when the ache subsided once again only to be replaced by that feeling of home. It was accompanied by that same smell of apple and cinnamon scented magic.

 

It was late at night and I was walking the dark empty streets of Boston when it happened. I almost keeled over with the sudden shock of the usual ache being replaced by that foreign feeling of home. When I regained my balance I looked around for the source of the magic but found that there wasn't a soul in sight, only a sleek black 560SL Mercedes Benz parked not three feet from where I stood.

 

As I approached the car a warmth spread throughout my whole body and I couldn't help but smile, though I had no reason to.

 

When I got to the Benz I stopped and took a closer look. There was definitely a residual smell and feel of magic coming from this car. I couldn't believe it. It meant that there was a magic user nearby, but not just any magic user the first I ever come across and the person that my heart had a pull to.

 

I cannot begin to try and explain the excitement I felt of the fact I could possible be about to meet another person who possessed magic. Though that excitement quickly dwindled down to fear. What if they had sensed me and saw me as a threat? Because of that fear of the unknown I decided to use a simple spell that would change my appearance, even though I suspected the person may sense that I had used it at least if I had to make a quick get away they wouldn't be able to recognise me again.

 

My intrigue to meet this person by far outweighed my fear of them. It was because of that intrigue that I came to the decision to follow the magical sent to the source.

 

Picking up the trail easily I discovered it lead to the building which the car was parked in front of. On closer inspection I realised it was an out of the way hotel, a place you would go if you didn't want anyone to find you. With that in mind I proceeded cautiously to enter the building and find where the trail lead.

 

I followed it to an elevator which then lead me to the fifth floor. From there it took me to room 50 in which the smell and feel was overly powerful, meaning that whoever this magic belonged to was situated inside that room.

 

Taking a deep calming breath I threw all caution to the wind and raised my hand to knock on the door. All I had to do then was wait.

 

When the door swung open I was greeted by a blonde woman, she was smaller than myself and had shining blue eyes. Her appearance was almost identical to that of my own without my current glamour. From the residual smell of magic in the air I could tell that she to was sporting her own glamour and the woman I saw in front of me was not the true identity of this mystery magic user.

 

“Can I help you?” She asked, her voice was slightly husky and hand me weak at the knees. It definitely didn't go with her current appearance. The only down side to this glamour is that it doesn't change your voice.

 

“Yes. I know you have magic, and I know you sense mine. I was hoping you could answer a few questions for me.” She seemed intrigued by my answer and without answering she opened the door wider and indicated that I should enter with a tilt of her head.

 

I quickly took the invitation, brushing against her as I passed, sending a shiver down my spine at the touch. I stood somewhat awkwardly taking in the expensive looking room, it was obvious to me that she had changed the room to fit her needs using her magic. I hear the door close with a click before she is passing by me gesturing for me to follow as she takes a seat at the two person dining table.

 

We sit in a somewhat awkward silence before she lets out a frustrated sigh. "Are going to continue to sit here in silence or are you going to ask me your questions, Miss..."

 

"Swan. Emma Swan." I didn't mean to give her my real name but it just came out besides it's not like she knows what I look like, after this meeting if she ever tries to find me she will be looking for a tall tanned brunette with coffee eyes named Emma Swan.

 

"Ah so you are giving me your real name but not the actual face that goes with it." She smirks and it does things to me that I've never felt before. Even though she is wearing a glamour I can't help but think that is a signature smirk for her even though it looks unnatural on that pale face.

 

"Well we don't know each other. You could be dangerous. Best to play it safe for now."

 

"I see. You worry that I may be dangerous yet came to me for answers without a care in the world for who I might be. For all you know I could be a murder."

 

"I'm willing to take the risk if it means that my pain goes away."

 

"What do you mean pain?" She asks with the most adorable little frown.

 

"When I was sixteen I started to feel this tugging in my chest like someone was trying to pull me to them. I knew it was magic I just didn't know that cause of it. When the pain became unbearable I followed the the pull of the magic and it lead me to a dead end road in Maine. I could smell and feel the magic, it made the pain dull and fade only to be replaced with a feeling of home. It scared me so I ran away from it, which caused the pain to come back. I've managed to tolerate it over the last to years but tonight while I was walking down the street outside this building it spotted and was again replace with that feeling of home and warmth. I followed it to a Mercedes Benz and from there here to you. It is your magic it that takes that pain away. Why? What is the pull I feel?" She's looking at me with eyes wide as saucers, moth in a slack jawed expression.

 

She quickly gathers herself though before addressing me. "Two years ago I felt the same pull. I followed it to the edge of my town where it becomes invisible to the rest of the world, when I reached it the pain I was feeling went away. It was there that I saw a young blonde girl examining the invisible barrier. I knew she couldn't see me for I had made sure of that long ago but I could tell she had felt the same pull as I. I stayed standing on the other side of the barrier observing her, a mixture of expressions passed over her face until it dissolved into one look of terror and then she was off running. As she retreated that ache in my chest came back and I was left to suffer in my pain. So you must be that blonde girl. I came to Boston because I decided that after two years I would follow the pull. I didn't expect for you to come to me before I found you though." It was my turn to look at her with a slack jawed expression. This woman felt so familiar to me yet I had just met her. There were so many thoughts racing through my mind at that moment. She was there too? Why is her town invisible? And most importantly, who is this woman?

 

"Who are you may I ask?" I asked.

 

"You may. I'm Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke. I didn't originally come from this world but it is the only place I consider home." She's not from this world? What the hell! There are other worlds?

 

"Where are you from then?"

 

"A place called the Enchanted Forest. I believe the people who lived there are considered to be fairy tale characters here."

 

"What like Cinderella and all that shit." I snort with laughter, but her expression is deadly serious. "Who were you then?"

 

"They called me the Evil Queen but I always saw myself as just Regina that's all I wanted to be." She says, a hint of sadness in her tone and I find myself wanting to make that sadness go away.

 

"You don't seem all that Evil to me. Beside if you're the Evil Queen from Snow White then she probably deserved whatever it is you tried to do to her." I can see this catches her by surprise before a shit eating grin takes over her face, a devious twinkle in her eye.

 

"That she did, dear." God I can't get enough of that voice it's like silk caressing my ears.

 

"Do you know what is causing this pull?" I ask, getting back down to business.

 

"Yes. Our magic is bound to each other. Which means that we feel a pull toward the other, and if we are not close or haven't been some what intimate then we will continue to feel this pull."

 

"Wow." I say for lack of a better reaction to what she has told me. We're bound together. We have to be intimate.

 

"You're taking this surprisingly well."

 

"Sure, why wouldn't I be? I have my answers so we can just go back to our lives now." I say with a shrug of my shoulders, but apparently that isn't the answer she wanted if the death glare she is throwing me is anything to go by.

 

"I can't just go back to my life Miss Swan. This pull is causing me excruciating pain. It's affecting every aspect of my life, I can't get my work done it hurts so much. I can't continue to live like this." She says, I can see in her eyes how much it hurts here to even speak of the pain, to show me this weakness and vulnerability. I want to be the one to take away her pain and replace it with something better, something good and happy.

 

"Okay, what do you suggest we do then because I can't think of anything. Unless you want me to just uproot my life and move to fuck knows where Maine, which I am not okay with, then I haven't got a clue what to do here." its a lie of course. I would move in a heartbeat if she asked, if it meant I got to see the real her and have this feeling of home all the time, but I've finally got some routine in my life, yeah I maybe living in a shit whole and waitressing for a living but I'm in control of my life and that's all I've ever wanted.

 

"Of course I don't expect you to uproot your life. That isn't necessary. I know a may that we can make the pain go away for the next ten years." She informs me, I'm intrigued as to how that can be done. If she can make the pain go away I'm all for it but I feel sadness fill me at the thought that I won't be near Regina for the next ten years, that I won't feel her pull anymore.

 

"How do we do that?"

 

"We have to be intimate."

 

"What like we have to cuddle or make out."

 

"That won't be enough, it has to be a deeper level of intimacy."

 

"Oh, you mean we have to...to...erm..." I trail off not able to finish my thought, cheeks flushing with my embarrassment at the thought of how intimate we will have to be.

 

"Yes exactly. Of course I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do Emma. I'm simply laying out the facts, the choice is initially yours to make."

 

"I have one condition."

 

"What's that dear?" She asks with a raised brow and a playful smirk.

 

"We raise the glamour's. If we have to be totally intimate in order to take away the pain then the glamour's have to go. It will be impossible to create that level of intimacy if I don't know what you really look like. It would be like sleeping with an illusion."

 

She looks off in thought for a few minutes before looking back to me, when our eyes meet I see they have changed from the deep green there once were to be replaced with coffee brown eyes. "Deal." She says before her body is engulfed in a cloud of purple smoke. When it clears I am left staring at the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. Her brunette hair falls just above her shoulders framing that exquisite face. Her skin is gorgeously tanned, with her lips painted a blood red. I notice there is a scare on the upper lip that makes her look even more stunning.

 

“Quit staring dear and hold up to your end of our deal.” She says teasingly, that same smirk on the face once again.

 

At that I snap out of my dazed staring and quickly channel my magic into lowing my glamour. I’m engulfed in my signature blue smoke and when it clears I see that Regina is just as affected by my appearance as I hers. I smirk at the and raise my eyebrow but find it is quickly wiped from my face when her plump red lips cover my thinner pink ones, shocking me from my cocky state. I recover from my shock and melt into the kiss which is deepened when Regina swiped her tongue across my lower lip asking for entrance which I happily grant. She dominates the kiss battling her tongue against my own whenever I try to take control.

 

My heart is beating uncontrollably throughout our heavy make out session, my senses being overwhelmed by the feeling of home, love and lust. It both excites and confuses me. How can I feel love for a woman I’ve just met? I didn’t really care as long as she didn’t stop.

 

Fingers tangled in hair and hands pull hips taunt against one another. She moved her hands around my hips sliding them down to cup my ass before lightly massaging each cheek in the palm of her hands.

 

I moan softly into her mouth moving one hand from her hair across her shoulder and down her chest until I’m cupping her amble breast, feeling her nipple pebble against my palm even through the layers of clothing.

 

Pulling away from our kiss, Regina kisses along my jaw up to my ear before taking the lobe between her teeth. She nips it gentle before pressing kisses, bits and lips against my neck heading to my pulse point.

 

God this woman is a amazing. It’s like she knows my body. I can hardly think straight.

 

She kisses back up my neck taking my earlobe between sharp white teeth once again and whispering “ Why don’t we get out of these close and see just how intimate we can be.” Without another thought I my magic engulfed the both of use and when the blue smoke cleared we were left standing naked in each others arms.

 

She chuckled softly against my neck. “Well someones a little eager. Why don’t you show just how eager you really are dear.” She smirks before sauntering over to the bed.

 

And show her I did. We spent the next several hours getting lost in the other only the sounds of our panting moans could he heard in the otherwise silent room. It was the best night of my life. When I awoke the next morning she was gone the only trace that she had ever been was the lingering of her magic and a note she had left.

 

_**Miss Swan, Thank you for soothing my pain. See you in ten years. ~RM** _

 

I was both heartbroken and relieved. Ten years could not come soon enough.

 

**10 years later**

 

Letting myself into my apartment, I kicks off my shoes and head towards the kitchen. Dropping the bag of groceries down onto the counter I takes out a box containing a single cupcake I purchased for myself and places a candle in the middle. Another birthday alone

 

Closing my eyes I blow out the candle, making a wish to not have to spend tonight alone.

 

My eyes spring open to the sound of knocking at my door. my brow furrowed as I make my way over, not having been expecting anyone, given that I have no friends or family.

 

When I yanks open the door there is a boy stood there in an expensive looking grey winter coat and red scarf. He looked be around the age of 9 or 10.

 

“Can I help you?” I ask.

 

“Are you Emma Swan?”

 

“Yeah, who's asking?”

 

“Hi, I’m Henry Mills I’m your son.” My son? I don’t have a son. Did he say Mills? Where have I heard that before. Wait! Mills as in Regina Mills?

 

“I’m sorry you must have got the wrong apartment. I don’t have a son.”

 

“Ten years go you followed a trail of magic to stop an ache in your chest. It lead you to a woman, Regina. She told you the only way to stop it was to be intimate. What she didn’t tell you was that you are her true love and when you share a bond such as yours it has the power to create life. That night the two of you made me. I’m your son.” His words were swimming around my mind. Regina. True love. I’m your son. The thoughts were starting to make me dizzy and my vision became cloudy until everything went black.

 

I must of fainted because when I came to I was lying on the floor beside my front door and there was a pillow below my head. How did that get there? Then the memory of what had taken place resignated in my mind. Son! I have a son! Why didn’t she tell me that we share true love? Why didn’t she tell me that I have a son.

 

“Good you’re awake.” I look up and see the boy standing before me. I study his features, he has my eyes and skin tone but the rest is all Regina, from his hair to his bone structure. “We need to get going.”

 

“Going? What are you talking about? Where are we going?”

 

“You’re going to take me home to Storybrooke so you and mom can be together at last and I can have my family back. The ache has already started to come back hasn’t it?” He says, a knowing look upon his face.

 

“How did you know.”

 

“Because for some reason mom doesn’t have the same tolerance for pain you seem to have. I can see how much she is hurting, I don’t want my mom to hurt anymore. Please Emma, I know she was wrong for not telling you but she’s my mom. She told me about you everyday. And I know that doesn’t make up for it and that she doesn’t really know you she only knows what she can find out from documents, but please come with me stop her pain, get to know each other. I just want my family to be whole, please.” He looks up at me with huge pleading puppy dog eyes, the kids good I’ll give you that because I just can’t say no to that.

 

“Fine, let me grab some stuff and then we can go. You know for a ten year old you talk like someone far older.”

 

“I know.” He singsongs with a smirk that is all Regina.

 

After quickly packing a bag we head out to my bug and in the direction of Storybrooke, Maine. I expected to be greeted by that dead end again but to my surprise it carried on as an open road with a sign beside what once was a dead end to me stating **Welcome To Storybrooke.**

 

Following the direction to the address Henry had given me I soon find myself parking in front of a huge white mansion. Wow, they live here? Kid has it good.

 

We get out the bug and are heading up the path when the door swings open and a blur of brunette hair and gray cloth comes rushing towards us before capturing Henry in a bone crush hug.

 

I watch the display with a huge smile upon my face. Regina is still as breath taking as she was ten years ago.

 

“Henry, where have you been? Why did you run away?” She ask, and there is that voice that sends shivers down my spine.

 

“I didn’t run away mom I went to get you something, well some one. I went to Boston and I brought back my other mother.” The sound of Regina’s gasp can be heard in stillness of the night. She straightens up from her hug with Henry and turns toward me, noticing my presence at last.

 

“Emma?” She whispers almost to herself.

 

“Hi.” I say a little awkwardly, not knowing whether my being here will be welcomed or not. Before I can worry too much on the matter though my breath is stolen from my lungs when her plump lips attach to my thin ones like magnets.

 

“I’m sorry.” Regina breaths against my lips.

 

“What are you sorry for?” I whisper, hoping she isn’t sorry for her actions.

 

“I’m sorry I left. That I never told you the whole truth. That you got me pregnant and I didn’t come and tell you. I’m sorry that I took away the chance to raise our son from you. I was just so scared of everything, my feelings, being pregnant and alone. I thought it would be better than telling you and having you reject me and the baby.” She’s looking at me with the same pleading eyes as Henry had hours earlier, tears streaming down her face.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. I understand. You were scared. I would’ve been too. None of that matters now. All that matters is that I’m here and I’m not going anywhere and I’m not going to let you push me away. I want to get to know you and our son. I want to be a family. This can be our second chance. Magic led me to you and you ran. Now our soon has brought me to you it’s time for our happy ending.” She buries her face in my neck, her tears falling faster now. I just told her whispering into her ear of how happy I want to make her. I catch Henry’s eye other her shoulder and we share a beaming smile. This is the start of something incredible, something magical. Yes it may have started long ago if Regina hadn’t been scared but in this moment I know I wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
